Fabrevans Song Oneshots Part 2
by conflicted-and-confused
Summary: Hey guys. It's been a while! This is a series of three, very short, Fabrevans one shots based on songs when I put my Spotify playlist on shuffle. I hope you enjoy!


**Hey there. Long time no see. It's me again. I redid my first ever Fanfic thing and did the Song Oneshot Fanfic. I cheated a bit and only did three. I also cheated a bit and listened to the songs twice instead of once. These are just small oneshots - unrelated oneshots. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to review if you wanna. I don't own Glee or these songs or anything.**

 **Shoutout to my girl, Alex, who's still hanging with me. You da best.**

 **Fabrevans was real, you guys.**

 **Sleep on the Floor - The Lumineers**

"I can't. I can't stay here anymore," Sam said, his cheeks flushed with the redness of exasperation and desperation.

"I know..I-I know.." Quinn said softly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Together, they threw an assortment of clothes and belongings in a duffel bag. They went to the bank, pulled out all the money the two of them had, hopped in his beat up car, and headed out of Lima, Ohio.

They'd been driving for eight hours when they'd pulled over for a break. They'd eaten cheap fast food in the quiet darkness. "Where are we going?" Quinn muttered, finally getting up the courage to ask. Sam looked over at her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Anywhere. Anywhere we decide to go," he said softly.

They fought. They kissed. They laughed. They fooled around in his backseat. Lima was too small for them. The world was what they needed.

 **Summer Girl - Family of the Year**

Sam Evans saw the same girl at the beach three times before they formally introduced themselves.

When he'd seen her for the first time, she didn't seem like a beachy person really. Her skin was fair, not tanned from the sun. She was obviously on vacation, but oddly she was alone. No group of girls on a retreat. No boyfriend. No family. Just her.

The second time he'd seen her, she'd been on the beach, picking up various pieces of shells, sea glass, and bottle caps.

The third time, she was in the ocean, letting the waves ripple over her toes. He had walked over to her, unable to resist her a third time. "It's breathtaking isn't it?" He asked her, looking down. She nodded and took in a deep breath. "I'm Sam…" he said quietly.

For the remainder of the summer, they were together. They cuddled up around beach fires, skinny dipped under the moonlight, and kissed like theirs were the last two sets of lips on the planet.

On their last day, he was laying next to her. He kissed her shoulder, noticing the tan of her skin and shine of her hair, lightened by the sun. He knew nothing about her, really. Not where she'd come from. Not where she was going. But she'd kept telling him "I'm leaving in September," and now she was.

 **When You Love Someone - James TW**

Sam felt like crying. But he couldn't. Not today. Quinn felt no such compulsion to hide her emotions. The tears were there. They couldn't not be.

He was moving out. Leaving them. Well, not leaving them like that. It was best that he go. She didn't love him...not anymore. He could feel it before. And he knew it when he'd found her in bed with someone else.

What was hard was that they had two children. Two young children. Too young for this. "I'm gonna be close by, okay? You'll be at my house this weekend. That's fun, huh?" Sam asked, kneeling in front of their son, Jacob. He was three. Too little to be dealing with this. He was confused, his little eyebrows knitted together. "Otay.." he said. He'd already experienced too much. He'd heard them yelling. He'd seen them crying.

Their little girl, Emma, was only one. She didn't understand. That was a blessing, really. But it was also devastating. She was in Quinn's arms, her blonde hair pulled into two pigtails. Sam stood, pressing a small kiss to her head. "I'll see you soon, too Emmanem," he smiled. She grinned and it was a pure, real grin. The first true smile in their house all day.

This didn't make sense. Not with how much they love...no. Loved each other. He loved her. He always would. But sometimes moms and dads fall out of love. That's the risk you run when you love someone.


End file.
